1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connection structure between a shield shell and a braided shield and to a wire harness using the connection structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A structure for fixing a braided shield to a shield shell is known that the braided shield is formed by braiding plural conductive wires and covers plural wires (see, e.g., JP-A-2005-339933).
The structure for fixing a braided shield described in JP-A-2005-339933 is configured such that the braided shield with an enlarged inner diameter is fitted to an oval ring portion of the shield shell and is clamped by a band. The band has a racetrack shape corresponding to an outer surface of the ring portion and presses the braided shield toward the ring portion of the shield shell by diameter reduction caused by fastening a bolt and a nut which are provided at a longitudinal end of the belt.